


The talent I don't posses

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Swan-Mills Family Fluff:  Emma and Regina have to do a Parents Talent Night performance together. Regina of course could sing or play the piano or harp or any number of instruments. The only thing Emma can do is….juggle.  Make an act out that. :-)  By xvnot15 via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The talent I don't posses

Emma gulped when she saw how close Ruby was to call out their names.

“Relax dear” Regina said with a soft smile on her lips as she touched Emma’s rigid forearm “You are the one who defeated a dragon”

“And then she was resuscitated” The blonde muttered while clutching the clubs between her sweaty hands.

When Snow had approached her last month with the idea she had believed that her mother was joking.

“But why do you want to do something like that?” She had said after almost chocking on her cocoa.

“It’s a good idea. Storybrooke needs to remember that everything around here is not only evil magicians and curses” Her mother had explained and whereas Emma understood that a part of her wanted to dig a hole and hide there after the whole Talent idea disappeared from Snow’s mind.

“You are going to need to ask Regina” She had reminded her mother as she exhaled, Regina would surely say something along the lines that a Parents Talent Night was something equally stupid and unnecessary and she would be free of that horror.

But, apparently, fate still loved to play with her because the petite brunette in front of her nodded cheerfully and extracted what appeared to be a note from Regina’s office.

“She already told me that she is going to be there, she believed that it was a fantastic idea”

And there she was, a month later and with a bunch of juggling clubs between her hands while trying to remember if she needed to start with her left hand or with her right.

After Regina’s approval both her mother and her had tried to discover Emma’s secret talent but that had been completely futile; the woman could steal cars, run faster than anyone else except Ruby and remember almost by heart half of the road map of the country due to the years she had passed going from one place to another but neither of those “talents” could be shown on a children’s themed night and so, after a lot of grunts, screams and failed attempts Emma had finally admitted that she knew how to juggle pretty decently due to the year she had passed doing that in the street.

Problem was that both Regina and she were going to perform together and she still needed to see something in where her juggling talent could be showed up alongside Regina’s music talent.

“Don’t worry” Regina had whispered to her that night when they had gone to bed together “We will figure something out”

And they had really figured something, even if Emma was still a little doubtful that Regina’s idea could work.

“A penny for your thoughts” Regina said when Jefferson finalized his own performance.

Emma sighed and shook her head, passing the bunch of clubs from one hand to the other while glancing at Regina from the corner of her eye. The woman was dressed beautifully in a cocktail black dress that had little crystals scattered all over the bodice making them glow whenever they caught the flashlights Grumpy had put on the improvised stage.

“I feel like the court’s buffoon” The blonde whispered “I’m sorry I couldn’t sign with you, we are going to be the worst performance ever”

Regina laughed softly and pointed at a flustered Jefferson that was now exiting the stage while the whole city booed.

“I doubt we are going to beat that performance, dear. Besides; I’m a Queen, I should have my buffoon with me everywhere I go” The way Regina said that made Emma smile a little, feeling more at ease when the older woman kissed her shoulder quickly, trying to not stain with her lipstick the white blouse the woman was wearing.

“Thank you” Emma muttered and Regina nodded, a soft smile still on her lips “But I still don’t know why we cannot do something magical for them, I can create a few sparks without killing anyone by now”

“Oh, I know, but your mother insisted that nothing magic tonight so we are just going to do this and later” She said while making her voice a soft purr against Emma’s ear “I promise you that I’m going to reward you my buffoon”

Emma didn’t have time to answer to that when Ruby appeared in the stage and with a beaming smile she pointed at them.

“And now the moment for what we had been waiting for all night, our favorite power couple: Emma Swan and Regina Mills representing the Swan-Mills family”

“I’m going to kill Ruby” Emma though as both Regina and her walked towards the middle of the stage. Once there Emma moved slightly forward and blinked when the spotlight moved and pointed directly at her making her blind for a second before her eyes adjusted. Regina raised the harp she had been holding and nodded to her when Emma turned her head, ready to see the signal and praying that everything went as they had rehearsed the whole weekend.

The silence was deafening and Emma thanked whoever that was making impossible for her to see the faces of the audience since she felt her nervousness disappear little by little. This wasn’t so bad; maybe she could actually do this.

Then Regina plucked the first note and Emma gulped, feeling the nervous ball coming back as she threw the first club while the others remained on her left hand.

After what had been hours it had been Regina the one deciding that what they could do was using her ability to play an instrument alongside with Emma’s quick reflexes. Each note Regina made matched a jiggling club and even if Emma had been sceptic at first the final work looked pretty well from the outside. If she didn’t fail it.

The first notes were made slowly and taking their time but as soon as the first two clubs were in the air- the other four still unused- Regina started a quicker set of notes that made Emma close her eyes for a second before she tried to remember that, even if she failed, she wasn’t going to be killed by an angry mob for that. At least that’s what she hoped.

Trusting Regina and her own ability she set the other clubs in motion, grabbing and throwing them as Regina changed the toneless notes to an harmony that grew quicker and quicker as Emma forgot her fear and started feeling that she could actually finish the performance without screwing up.

Later, she left the stage completely exultant and kissing Regina soundly as they both looked at each other, a resounding ovation behind them.

“See my buffoon” Regina whispered while kissing her again “You have been perfect out there”

“So where you” Emma replied as she rested her forehead against the brunette, her arms circling the woman’s waist.

“Oh, I know” Regina commented sassily “I’m a Queen after all”

“Yes you are”


End file.
